Through the Years
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: Johanna isn't a person you could easily get along with. Finally meeting Finnick Odair after her victory in the 69th Hunger Games, they develop a friendship that lasts through the years. Snippets going through the 69th to 75th Hunger Games. Finnick/Annie.


**Thank you, God, for everything. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Hunger Games. Yay for Johanna/Finnick friendship! Now, it doesn't exactly say what Games Johanna won, so I'm just going to fun with this. (And I made Johanna win at 17 years of age.) God bless you!  
**

**The 69th Hunger Games.**

"One more round of applause for this year's victor, Johanna Mason!" Caesar raised Johanna's hand into the air, and the adoring, exploding crowd of the Capitol went insane as they clapped, cheered, cried, and overall made Johanna inwardly burn with annoyance.

She scoffed once she was off the stage, folding her arms. They were just cheering because she managed to survive. Well. At least they were able to celebrate one person's survival amongst twenty-three deaths.

She scratched at her neck as her mentor walked ahead with her escort and stylist that made her want to roll her eyes. He was such a dunderhead, feather-brained, son of a b-

Johanna snarled and tugged on her sleeves. Her stupid stylist had put her in a dark brown dress that inched like hell and made her look as much as a tree as her escort did. She wanted it off. Unfortunately, her escort had already called her out for undressing in the elevator-

"Congrats on your victory, Mason," she heard, and she instantly turned and saw the oh-so-perfect mentor, victor from District 4, the apple of everyone's eye. Finnick Odair, winner of the 65th Hunger Games and the love of every woman in Panem. She frowned. She was never attracted to the bronze hair and tanned skin.

She now raised an eyebrow and said, "Wow, that's a lot coming from you, Odair. Nice to know that you were able to come off of your pedestal long enough to come down to my level."

Finnick smiled.

"But now if you're done flirting with me, I need to get this thing off of me." Johanna gave him a very sarcastic smile before she turned away.

"Hey, Johanna." Oh, great. Now he was using her first name.

"What?" she snarled, turning back to him.

"I'm not trying to flirt with you."

She scoffed. "Bet that's the first time you've ever said THAT."

"It is," Finnick said sincerely. He sighed, showing off his eighteen-year-old jawline. "Look, are you going to be like this during mentoring as well?"

Mentoring. . . . Damn it, she forgot about that. There was also the Victor's Tour and all that. . .

"Better believe it."

Finnick nodded understandingly and he said as he turned to go, "Don't upset Lex. He's sensitive."

Johanna shook her head. Her escort, the person she had to hold her tongue against the most on the train. "He's stupid."

Finnick smiled and said, "But they all are," and he disappeared.

Johanna watched him leave. Frowning but hurrying to the elevator where Lex was eagerly waving for her to join them, she realized something. Finnick GOT it. Maybe he wasn't such a suck-up after all.

**The 70th Hunger Games. **

It was the first day in for their tributes and Johanna was in a bad mood. Now, a bad mood for a normal person was Johanna's regular outlook on life, but she was in a huffy, pissed off, aggravated mood.

Around two o'clock, Finnick leaned back against his chair, letting out a breath. Mags was next to him, eating a large piece of cheese. In front of them was a wall made out of screens. On the big screen was what the rest of Panem was watching. It was focused on a cluster of Careers by the cornucopia, and they were gathering supplies. Finnick's tributes were out together, away from the cornucopia. A black-haired boy with a fifteen-year-old girl with long, straggly brown hair.

Mags were content with seeing that their two were together and safe, and Finnick was the same. Still, in a few hours, he'd have to go out and gather a few sponsors for them. Probably would get a lot more than secrets if he did it the 'other' way, though.

The hovercrafts came to gather the dead bodies at the cornucopia, which numbered seven. Just then, as soon as they disappeared, a loud and angry knock was pounded against the door separating Finnick from his adoring fans.

He gulped, hoping the Peacekeepers didn't let in a bunch of clients. "Come in," he said cautiously.

Johanna came storming in and threw herself into a chair.

"What happened now?" Finnick asked.

"Well, let's see," Johanna huffed as she sat up straighter. She held out her hand and counted off of her fingers. "My dumb ass tributes are both dead. Killed at the cornucopia. I'm done here. But I can't go home. Blight yelled at me about something about sponsors, WHICH I DO NOT WANT TO GET. Like I want to beg those Capitol people for money, it's - oi. Oh, and" - she gave a quick, sarcastic smile - "Snow killed my family."

Finnick sat up straighter and Mags looked around like she heard a loud noise. "What?" he said hurriedly. "Wait, you didn't-"

"I did. I refused," Johanna said disgustedly. "Like Snow could ever make me do THAT. Creep. But, two weeks after he visits my house, logging accident, burning kitchen, all 'accidents.'" Johanna said this lastly with a bit of sorrow at the end, but she quickly wiped at her nose and said, straightening even more, "There's nothing I've got anymore that he can take away. Hope he's happy, at least."

Finnick didn't know what to say. He just gulped and looked back to the screens. Mags reached out and patted Johanna on the arm. For once, Johanna didn't wince and pull away.

A while passed before Johanna said emotionlessly, "Did you take his deal?"

Finnick didn't say anything for a few minutes before, "Yes."

"Saving who?"

"Mom, Dad. My friends. Anyone I care about."

Johanna said after a moment, "There's no one I care about left."

"What about me?" Finnick asked, turning to her.

Johanna shook her head. "You're nothing but a nuisance."

"I try."

"Yeah, you do," and somehow, a smile was coaxed out of her, though she wiped it off of her face as quickly as she could.

**The 71st Hunger Games.**

"So, she's really messed up, then?" Johanna said. She and Finnick were waiting at the chariots, waiting for their tributes to show up. Blight was busy talking to people, and Johanna had noticed that Mags had come back this year instead of that girl who won last year. Annie Cresta, the girl tribute from under Finnick.

Last year, the dam broke due to the earthquake and the entire arena flooded. Johanna still remembered Finnick leaning out of his chair and getting patted on the back by Mags when the victor was announced. Johanna had congratulated the two of them.

That was the problem, though. Annie had gone somewhat insane after seeing her district partner getting beheaded. She had barely been able to make it through the interview. The people of the Capitol didn't care very much for the insane girl from 4, who giggled or sobbed incessantly or looked off into the distance for several minutes at a time. Johanna could only guess with her being so non-marketable, they left her at District 4 and kept old, garbling Mags instead (and people could barely tell what Mags said half the time).

"They weren't able to fix her, that's for sure," Finnick said as his eyes searched for his tributes. "You'd think being the Capitol, they'd be able to."

"Yeah," Johanna said. "She didn't look too well on the Victory Tour." She had had dinner with Finnick, Mags and Annie at the Justice Building in 7 back in November. Annie was pale and barely ate anything then.

"Yeah," Finnick said quietly. He looked to Johanna and said, "You think she'll ever get better?"

"Dunno at this point," Johanna said, shrugging. "The Hunger Games does things to you. Every victor's like this in their own way."

"You too, Johanna?" Finnick asked, cocking his head with a curved frown.

Johanna looked at him coldly. "Shut it, Odair."

"Fine, Mason."

**The 72nd Hunger Games.**

"Well, well, well, looks like there's a new District Four mentor," Johanna said. She and Finnick were on the outskirts of the Training Center, waiting outside the door to it. They were waiting for their tributes to show up from their first day of training, eager to hear how they had done and what they had seen. Johanna had a fifteen-year-old and a twelve-year-old and Finnick had a thirteen-year-old and a sixteen-year-old, and neither were very worried about the other tributes thinking that their tributes were babies by having their mentors waiting for them.

"Yeah," Finnick said. He shifted. "Mags is getting old, and nobody can understand what she says on TV. Snow himself apparently complained about her."

"Well. . ."

"So Agnatha is here."

"She won the 56th, right?"

"She's fine, okay, Johanna?"

"Think she'll mind if I drop in your mentoring room after the cornucopia?"

Finnick exhaled loudly. "Not too confident in your tributes this year?"

Johanna shrugged. "I wasn't last year, and this pair is even worse. Your boy could kill them both easily."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't be. It's neither of our faults," Johanna said. She frowned angrily. "It's the Capitol's."

"Best you don't say that around here, Johanna," Finnick said in a warning voice, though he also sounded like he agreed with her.

"Well, it's true. This is all because of the Capitol. The Games, the tributes, you being you. By the way, how many appointments do you have tonight?" She said with a bite to her voice.

"Two," Finnick said quietly.

"Two," Johanna said at the same time. "See? Look what the Capitol's doing to you." She gulped. "Is it really worth it?"

"Well, it's either me or my parents or Annie-" He stopped, and looked at Johanna, startled.

Johanna looked at him for a moment, quizzically. Oh, really? Finnick and Annie? Being as she had only been in District 4 once (on her Victory Tour), she didn't know the comings and goings on there. She talked to Finnick occasionally on the phone, but only when she cared. She probably should have done it more often.

"Annie? Do the ladies of the Capitol know you have a girl back at the beach?" Johanna asked teasingly.

"Johanna, stop," Finnick said seriously, making her smile fade from her face. "Snow says if I don't continue doing it, he'll kill Annie. I can't have her die, Johanna, and I can't have anyone know or else people will get mad and we'll both get in trouble and who knows what accident will happen in Four when I'm here and helpless?"

And Johanna saw it for the first time in Finnick Odair. He was panicking inside, and she realized another thing. He really and truly cared for this Annie, even though he wouldn't (couldn't) admit it. It was two years since her Games. A lot of time had passed since then, and he fell in love with her while Johanna wasn't looking.

All the people Johanna loved were dead, and she wondered after the Games how you could love someone again. Finnick managed to do that, and being able to do that was something significant. Better than she could.

So she nodded and made a quiet vow to keep her mouth shut.

**The 73rd Hunger Games.**

They were once again in District 4's mentor room. The setting of the Games: a wintry, cold and blisteringly chilly arena with icicles and torrents of snow billowing down on the tributes.

Johanna, lounging on one of the deep seats in the room, gave an inward shudder when she saw that about five of the tributes were freezing to death and it was only two days in.

"Good thing the stylists dressed them in colorful clothes so we can at least see them," Johanna couldn't help but say sarcastically, for though the clothes the stylists had made for the tributes were good for a winter in the south of Panem, they didn't stand a chance against the winds that were making everyone pink faced and barely able to move.

"Only good thing that's happened," Finnick said, concerned, biting one of his perfect nails. (Agnatha was out getting sponsors.)

"They're dropping like flies," Johanna said.

"This is going to be a really short Games," Finnick said.

"Yeah," Johanna said. She straightened and let out a loud sigh when she heard a knock of the door.

"What?" she called.

The door opened and Johanna rolled her eyes. In walked (wearing high heels) a smiling cheerfully Effie Trinket. She was newest escort for District 12, and Johanna remembered Blight complaining to her how Effie had complained about the manners of the tributes for that year. So, at the moment, Johanna didn't hold her in a high regard.

Finnick stood up just as Effie said sweetly, "Oh, is Finnick in here-?" She stopped and gasped, putting a gloved hand at her lips. Johanna sat up and wrapped her arms loosely around the back of her chair, looking annoyed at the woman.

"Can I help you with something?" Finnick said easily. Johanna rolled her eyes. He was more of an actor than anybody knew. The only people who really knew were Johanna and Mags. Agnatha barely noticed (she was too busy being a drill sergeant) and Finnick's parents . . . they died last summer. While he was in the Capitol. He had explained to Johanna that Snow had noticed that he had refused one night and had threatened Annie. She was spared but his parents. . . .

"Oh, no, I-I," Effie said, barely breathing, a smile still on her face. She was star struck. Effie gulped and regained composure. "I was just looking around. Haymitch is such an irritable sloth. He's drinking and drunk and-"

"Hey," Johanna said, making Effie tear her eyes off of Finnick, "tell Haymitch if he needs a drinking buddy, I'm free."

"Sure," Effie said, though she didn't sound like she meant it. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, I must be going. Goodbye, Finnick!"

"Bye," Finnick said, and Effie gushed under her mask of makeup as she closed the door, waving her hand.

The door closed with a click, and Johanna let out a cackle.

"What?" Finnick asked with a smile as he took his seat back.

"Well," Johanna said, "it's interesting she thinks she actually has a chance." She let out a breath. "Glad you chose Annie."

"There's no competition between her and any Capitol woman," Finnick said, settling back in his seat.

"Good to know."

**The 74th Hunger Games.**

"That's going to be hard to top," Finnick said as he and Johanna watched the tributes from the stands. It was the Tributes' Parade, and their own tributes, dressed in blue plastic and white, soft material, were quickly becoming overshadowed by District 12, which was overshadowing each and every other district, which was a surprise, seeing as District 12 was one of the worst districts.

Johanna nodded. Finnick couldn't help but add, "Looks like we're getting smoked this year."

"You just didn't do that."

"I did."

"_Odair._"

"_Mason._"

Johanna rolled her eyes.

Several days later, she and Finnick and Agnatha wearily stood up. The 74th Annual Hunger Games were over. And it was the most exciting finale yet. (For the Capitol and Panem. Joint suicide was actually a very interesting twist.)

"What will the Capitol have to say about that?" Johanna said quietly as the hovercrafts came down to pick up the two from District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

"I have no idea, but it can't be anything good," Finnick said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Johanna and Finnick looked at each other, and both called, "What?"

The door opened, revealing a surprisingly sober but yellow looking Haymitch Abernathy, the mentor for District 12. Johanna thought he would have been flooded by reporters and such, seeing as he just did something never done before.

"Haymitch," Finnick said, biting his lip slightly.

Haymitch only said, "Wait for phone calls from me after this is over. Call me if you have to. See you both on the Victory Tour," and with a grunt, he disappeared.

The door closed and Johanna said, "What the hell?"

**The 75th Hunger Games.**

It was backstage of the stage where Caesar interviewed the tributes. Beetee was speaking about something or other. Johanna was wearing a dress that she didn't want to wear, and was fairly pissed about where she and Finnick and Mags and all of the other tributes were standing.

"I'm going to kill the stylist who made this dress," she muttered.

Finnick himself was in a suit but looked more nervous than he'd ever show. In his hand was a piece of crumpled paper with quick writing on it. Johanna noticed it. "What's that?"

He looked at it. "Poem."

"Didn't know you wrote poetry," Johanna said lightly, teasingly.

"It's a talent I have that Panem hasn't seen yet," he said. He also added (teasingly), "And you've got?"

"My delightful sense of humor. Honestly, Finnick, it's like you don't know me at all," Johanna said. Her sarcastic, thin-lipped smile faded as anger burned out whatever excitement she was putting off. Never would she have thought that the Quarter Quell would have this twist.

When it had been announced, she had immediately phoned Finnick after cutting into a tree with her axe. She had cursed Snow with as many vulgar curse words she knew and then some. Being the only female victor from District 7, she was guaranteed a spot in the Quell.

After that she phoned Haymitch, making herself listen to what he had said. And that's when select victors started to rebel.

She had a mindset. Protect Katniss because she was important. She'd give her credit for defying the Capitol like that, but that was all. All this fake romance made her want to vomit. As fake as the Capitol. Still, according to Haymitch with District 13 (which she hoped was actually real. Haymitch was always drunk. She didn't trust him fully, especially since it was his two tributes she was going to protect), that was her job if they were going to have their plan work.

She vaguely heard Caesar yell about something, and Finnick's name was called. He crinkled his poem further in his hand.

"Hey," she said.

"Yeah?" he said (and Johanna could tell he was melting into his Capitol Finnick), an easy smile coming on.

"Knock them dead," she said.

But Finnick said sincerely, "But I'm leaving that job to you, Johanna."

Johanna watched him leave, and she smirked. He was right. "You better."

**Thank you for reading all my loyal readers, and please let me know what you think of how I characterized Johanna and Finnick's relationship! Good night! God bless you!  
**


End file.
